dbzanotherfuturefandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Hanh
Dr. Hanh Dr. Hahn is a scientist that used to work for the Red Ribbon Army. He was rivals with Gero for the longest time until Gero created his first android, Android 1. Hahn kept working and finally he created his own android, Android Z1. She is Hahn's best android and his lab assistant. Hahn has created over 200 androids in his years. Both synthetc and bio androids like Android 11 and Android 12. Hahn is a true genius and he even figured how to upgrade himself with camofauge mode and ki without becoming a full android. Hahn isn't someone that should be trifulled with. He may not be strong but his creations are. Story Flashback In the picture above Hahn's arm is broken because of Z1. She was his first android, she was exploring her bounderies and she decided that she didn't want to be under Hahn's control. Hahn tried to control her but it was to no avail. Hahn shut Z1 down. Then he constructed a ki headband to place on her to keep her loyal and to keep her power under control. After that, she remained loyal and never questioned him again. His 2nd and 3rd androids had the same the problem so also put ki controling wear on them too. His 2nd and 3rd androids are called Z2 and Z3. They were his 3 most powerful and the most loyal androids his has in his keep. Hahn has many other variurs androids but they all come and go, because of the agreement they have with Hahn. The agreement is if they obey him they get all kinds of upgrades and all the freedom they can ask for. When Hahn was younger he was abused by his father and so he ran away to escape his miserible life. On his many journeries he came across a pack of wolves. He lived among them until he was 15. They taught Hahn how to speak their lanuage, learn their costums, fight like a wolf and hunt like a wolf. When Hahn returned he cut his hair with a piece of glass and confronted his father. Hahn was able to defeat his father and then he set of to put his talents with technology to use. That's how he came to work for the Red Ribbon Army. About His Androids (and their technology) Hahn's androids are similar to Gero's but they are far more advanced. Hahn was so concered about hurting people that stood in his androids path he begin to craft his very own Dragon Radar. Once he was done he send Z2 and Z3 to collect the Dragonballs. When they returned he shut down Android Z1, Android Z2 and Android Z3 down so he wouldn't have any distractions. He spent 3 months studying the Dragonballs then he finally cracked the code, if he used the wish from Shenron he could wish he could have the wishing power of the Dragonballs he could bring back the people his androids killed. So he summoned Shenron and asked him if he could have the technology brain power, and all knowledge of the Dragonballs, Sheron granted the wished and then dissapeared. It took Hahn 2 years to do it but finally he did it he re-engineered the power of the Dragonballs into a small chip that he could put into his androids so once he had control over them he could activate the chip and bring back those people his androids extermanated. He installed his new chip in Z1, Z2, and Z3. He then gave them a simple task of killing 3 humans each. Once they left Hahn turned on the "Auto Button", this button enabled him to control his androids every thought and action. Once they were under his complete control he had them kill 3 humans each. Then he flipped on the remote that powered the powered the "Dragonball Power Chip". Once that was done Z1,Z2, and Z3 grabbed hands, then their eyes changed to an eerie bright blue. Finally, all the people that his androids killed were alive again. He had done it!!!!! Hahn is a true genius and he shouldn't be under estimated and neither should his androids. Hahn's Androids (List) (1) Android Z1 Android Z2 Android Z3 Android 0 Android 0.1 Android 01 Android 02 Android 03 Android 04 Android 05 (2) Android 1 Android 2 Android 3 Android 4 Android 5Android Android 6 Android 7 Android 8 Android 9 Android 10 Android 11 Android 12 (3) Android 13 model 2 Android 14 model 2 Android 15 model 2 Android 16 model 2 Android 17 model 2 Android 18 model 2 Android 19 model 2 Android 20 model 2 Android 20 model 3 Android 21 Android 22 (4) Android 22 model 2 Android 23 Android 24 Android 25 Android 26 Android 26 model 2 Android 27 Android 28 Android 28 model 2 Android 29 Android 30 (5) Android 31 Android 32 Android 33 Android 34 Android 35 Android 36 Android 37 Android 38 Android 39 Android 40 Android 41 Android 42 Android 43 Android 44 Android 45 Android 46 Android 47 Android 48 Android 49 Android 50 Android 51 Android 52 Android 53 Android 54 Android 55 Android 56 Android 57 Android 58 Android 59 Android 60 (6 *Special*) Android A Android B Android C Android D Android E Android F Android G Android H Android I Android J Android K Malcadh K2 Android L Android M Android N Android O Android P Android Q Android R Android S Android T Android U Android V Android W Android X Android X model 2 Android Y Android Z Android Z4. (7) Android 61 Android 62 Android 63 Android 64 Android 65 Android 66 Android 67 Android 68 Android 69 Android 70 Android 71 Android 72 Android 73 Android 74 Android 75 Android 76 Android 77 Android 78 Android 79 Android 80 Android 81 Android 82 Android 83 Android 84 Android 85 Android 86 Android 87 Android 88 Android 89 model 2 Android 90 Android 91 Android 92 Android 93 Android 94 Android 95 AndrAdoid 96 Android 96 model 2 (8 *Special*) Android 89 Android 89 model 2 Android 89 model 3 Android 99 Android 99 model 2 Android model 3 Android 100 (9) Android 101 Android 102 Android 103 Android 104 Android 105 Android 105 model 2 Android 106 Android 107 Android 108 Android 109 Android 110 Android 112 Android 113 Android 114 Android 115 Android 116 Android 117 Android 118 Android 119 Android 120 Android 121 Android 122 Android 123 Android 124 Android 125 Android 126 Android 127 Android 128 Android 129 Android 130 (10) Android 131 Android 132 Android 133 Android 134 Android model 2 Android 135 Android 136 Android 137 Android 138 Android 139 Android 140 Android 141 Android 142 Android 143 Android 144 Android 145 Android 146 Android 147 Android 148 Android 149 Android 150 Android 151 Android 152 Android 153 Android 154 Android 155 Android 156 Android 157 Android 158 Android 159 Android 160 Android 161 Android 162 Android 163 Android 164 Android 165 Android 166 Android 167 Android 168 Android 169 Android 170 (11) Android 171 Android 172 Android 172 model 2 Android 173 Android 174 Android 175 Android model 2 Android 176 Android 177 Android 178 Android 179 Android 180 Android 181 Android 182 Android 183 Android 184 Android 185 Android 185 model 2 Android 186 Android 187 Android 188 Android 189 Android 190 (12 *Special) Android 191 Android 191 model Android 192 Android 192 model 2 Android 193 Android 194 Android 195 Android 195 model 2 Android 195 model 3 Android 196 Android 197 Android 198 Android 199 Android 199 model 2 Android 199 model 3 Android 200 Android 200 model 2 Android 200 model 3 Android 201